


Lazy Day

by illanabehir



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illanabehir/pseuds/illanabehir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in like 12 years and i just wanted something of them to exist

A warm breeze flows through their apartment, the windows open wide allowing as much afternoon sunlight in.  The sounds of the life flitting in and lending to the calm atmosphere.

Spinner sits on the couch flicking through her recent photos, deciding which ones are worth keeping. Banana walks over carrying two mugs she hands one to Spin as she sits beside her.

“Ah, thanks.”

“Finding anything good?”

“Hmm there’s a few. Most ended up pretty blurry though…”

“Well those creatures were pretty fast so it’s not that surprising. You’re getting much better though.”

“hmpf well whatever”

Banana grabs her tablet and checks the news. Apparently there’s something about a new species recently discovered deep in some remote land, but she just can’t retain the information at the moment. Sunlight is landing on Spin’s hair and it’s always so smooth and she could just reach out and- no no, focus, focus. She drinks her tea and tries again. It has only been seen a handful of times and no one has managed to capture it on film.

Spin could, Spin absolutely could. She could definitely take many pictures of it and solidify its existence. Banana glances at her again, she’s still checking her photos and occasionally grimacing at the screen. She sighs, ‘I can’t focus like this… I should just’

Banana places her tablet and mug down then cards her fingers through Spin’s hair. Spin pops her gum but allows the attention. Banana twirls the hair around her fingers and brushes through it for a while before braiding it. When she stops messing with it Spin leans against her.

“Let’s just be lazy today”

“yeah”


End file.
